1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerodynamic cover, and particularly to a transparent cover adapted for air tight attachment to a traffic light assembly such that when attached, the cover provides an aerodynamic configuration to the traffic light assembly while permitting visibility of the traffic light signals.
2. Background of the Invention
The external configuration of traffic light housing includes multiple flat surfaces, as well as extending structures such as visors above the signal lights and in some instances side blinders. While some of these external structural features serve a significant function, such as reducing glare on the signal light lens, they render the traffic light assembly inherently unstable in heavy wind conditions. For this reason, it is not uncommon for traffic lights to be detached, twisted or disoriented from their proper supported position on power lines or posts when exposed to high winds such as during a tropical storm or hurricane. Particularly after a hurricane, a city or municipality may loose 50% or more of the area's traffic lights. In a densely populated area it can take several years to repair and replace traffic lights that were lost in such devastating storms.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means of reducing the wind resistance of traffic light assemblies to make them more aerodynamic in order to withstand higher wind speeds, generally in access of 50 mph, as experienced during tropical storms and hurricanes.